thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Neville
Neville is a black tender engine. Bio The engines did not like Neville at first. Although he was kind and friendly, Neville had the misfortune of looking to be friends with the diesels. Thomas saw him with 'Arry and Bert and thought that he was friends with them, which caused a rumour to spread that he was planning to bump the steam engines. Luckily, the rumour was rectified and Thomas befriended Neville after rescuing him from a broken bridge. Despite his gentleness, Neville has acted a bit cheeky, having once laughed at Emily for working with Whiff along with Molly and Murdoch. Sometime later, Neville told Thomas and Percy about the job of collecting the Sodor Brass Band. Persona Neville is a steam engine, whose square body may cause others to look at him as having diesel-like qualities. Upon his arrival, after being seen with 'Arry and Bert, who were actually teasing him, Neville was the topic of a rumour regarding him being friends with the diesels and being horrid to steam engines, despite his jolly greetings to the engines. Luckily, the rumours were quickly seen for what they were and Neville's true personality was allowed to shine through. Neville is gentlemanly, highly enthusiastic, and kind, if a little naive. Neville never holds a grudge, but can be easily hurt by unkind comments or not being accepted by others who judge him only by his appearance. Otherwise, he is bubbly, ready to pull together, and happy to make new friends. According to Jamie Thomason, he describes Neville as being similar to Thomas, as he wants to be really useful. Basis Neville is an SR Bulleid Q1 locomotive, which were often referred to as "ugly ducklings". The specific engine Neville is based on (33010) was scrapped in 1964. Unlike his prototype, however, Neville is missing the crankshaft that connects to the front of his siderods. Livery Neville is painted in British Railways' plain unlined black livery without the BR logo. He has the number 33010 painted on his cab in white. Appearances Voice Actors * Yukito Soma (Japan) * Michel Lasorne (France and French speaking Canada) Trivia * In some descriptions of Thomas and the New Engine, Neville is described as actually being a diesel. * In the Story Library book, magazine stories and merchandise lines, bar his TrackMaster model, Neville is incorrectly depicted with spoked driving wheels. His prototype, the Bulleid Q1s were built with "Bulleid-Firth-Brown" driving wheels. * Neville's whistle sound is one half-step higher in pitch than Oliver's from the third season, which is actually Gordon's whistle at a higher pitch. It was also reused later in the series for the Flying Scotsman's whistle. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued normal and metallic) * Take-n-Play (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * My First Thomas * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Wind-up (Japan only) * Switch-On Keychains Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Tender engines Category:Boy Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Trains Category:Characters